We Used to Be Friends
by TheDiamondSea
Summary: I suppose it wasn’t meant to be after all. Maybe if we hadn’t bickered so often, maybe if we’d all taken the time to REALLY get to know each other, maybe if we had just shut up and played… based on song, “We Used to Be Friends” by the Dandy Warhols.


**We Used to Be Friends**

**A School of Rock fanfic**

**_By TheDiamondSea_**

**Summary: **I suppose it wasn't meant to be after all. Maybe if we hadn't bickered so often, maybe if we'd all taken the time to REALLY get to know each other, maybe if we had just shut up and played… (based on song, "We Used to Be Friends" by the Dandy Warhols).

**_A long time ago  
We used to be friends  
But I haven't thought of you lately at all  
If ever again  
A greeting I send to you  
Short and sweet to the soul I intend._**

_-The Dandy Warhols "We Used to Be Friends"_

I suppose it wasn't meant to be after all. Maybe if we hadn't bickered so often, maybe if we'd all taken the time to REALLY get to know each other, maybe if we had just shut up and played…

I guess we were just from different backgrounds. Don't say we were all rich kids who lived in huge houses. We were much more than that. And it takes more than thatto hold a friendship together, let alone a band…

We were originally from different circles. I hung around with the smartest people in the class, Freddy with the bullies, Katie with the other "quiet people", Zack didn't appear to have any friends, Marta with Eleni and Michelle doing who knows what (probably putting on makeup in the bathrooms, or something…), Tomika all by herself, same goes for Lawrence. Alicia… well she was one of a kind, you could say. And Dewey, he was the sorest thumb of us all. Being almost three times our age didn't do anything to help keep the band together during these times. I guess you could say our personalities didn't click the way we wanted them to.

The times when we argued over little things that we not-so-secretly hated about each other, when we accused each other of stealing boyfriends, money, and anything else under the sea… I hated those times.

These arguments never ended. And as you can see, it tore us apart right at the seams. If we were ever seamed together, that is. I haven't really thought this much about the band in over 10 years. We went our separate ways in seventh grade, after discovering how little we had in common. All we had were the instruments and the title keeping us together, and that, unfortunately, wasn't enough.

I'm guessing they're all 25 years old now, as I am. I'm finished school, have a wonderful job, and I'm engaged to be married next spring. I doubt I'm ever going to invite anyone from the band to my wedding; we weren't friends long enough for anything like that…

I pulled on my coat and boots as I prepared to head outside into the cold. I was just going to take a little walk around outside to think and to remove myself from anything that concerned my wedding. I was, as usual, over-planning and over-organizing. My mother had suggested I go for a walk anytime planning seemed to be unbearable when I showed up at her doorstep in tears, clutching fabric swatches for my dress and hyperventilating.

I trudged through the grey slush and muck that were the leftovers of last night's snowfall. After all, this is New York City, snow never stays on the ground as snow for long. I zipped my coat up as far as the zipper could go and kept walking.

One of the more memorable band fights was probably the one between Freddy and I. We were total opposites; he liked to break rules, I liked to make them, he liked to leave things where they fell, and I liked to organize (or "organize to the point of complete insanity", as he said in the fight). Eventually, the whole band got into that one; yelling, cursing, crying... Soon enough, I had fled the apartment in tears.

I hadn't returned since.

I wasn't the only one.

From then on, the School of Rock was the band that was no more. We sounded great on stage, but back stage was always hell. Without the costumes and the instruments hiding our true feelings for each other, we couldn't do it.

I glanced at my watch and decided it was probably time to just go home. The invitations wouldn't seal themselves, after all…

Very abruptly, I turned around, and bumped into a man who had been walking behind me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you, or anything," I said.

I took a look at the man's face. Brown eyes… blonde hair… I know that combination…

"No harm done," he said.

He turned around and kept walking down the street.

"Wait!" I called out. He stopped and turned around.

"Freddy? Is that you?"

"Er… that's my name," he said.

"It's Summer. Don't you remember me?"

"Oh. Yeah. Nice seeing you again."

He turned and left once more.

"Yeah… nice seeing you..."

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **WOOT WOOT!This is my first SOR fic and most likely my last, unless I can come up with anything else after this. I was listening to the song, "We Used to Be Friends" and suddenly this little plot bunny came hopping along for some carrots (heehee, bunnies!). And so, here's the story. I hope you really enjoyed it and will review it. I'd love it if you did. Thanks!

-TDS.


End file.
